


[芝诺光]童话\Fairy

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 存档用，神龙战后芝诺斯未死变成小孩子设定，第一人称无实际人设光战，坑了。





	[芝诺光]童话\Fairy

光之战士是艾欧泽亚的希望之光，这是全艾欧泽亚公认的事实。然而我觉得光之战士不过是一个十足爱管闲事家伙罢了。光之战士的粉丝别着急反驳，我当然不想否认他的功绩，但他确实是个善心泛滥的滥好人，不然也不会救下曾经差点要了自己命的敌人。  
是的，光之战士，实际上就是我本人，费了很大力气终于打败了化身神龙的帝国皇太子芝诺斯，然后趁着大家热闹地庆祝胜利之时，将奄奄一息的芝诺斯藏了起来。  
他当着我，阿尔菲诺和莉瑟的面自刎了，这是不争的事实。然而就像用常理分析不出芝诺斯的屁股为什么这么大一样，这个强得可怕的男人，就算是被狠狠地击溃了，用他那妖刀抹了脖子，居然还留着一口气。

其实也是说来话长了。  
大家都忙着庆祝，安排事务之时，作为英雄的我走到哪里都会被人推开。可能“英雄殿下还是去休息享乐吧”这样的话听得太多，让我一时间闲得手痒，以至于想起了躺在空中花园中的芝诺斯。  
不，我并没有一直挂念他，只是恰巧想起来还有具尸体躺在花园里怪煞风景的。

说来也奇怪，期待了那么久的决战，也没持续多久，或许是海德林悄悄地又加强了我的力量吧。其实我原本并没有十足的信心可以打败化身神龙的芝诺斯，先前同他那两次战斗已经十足让我见识到帝国的皇太子有着何等恐怖的实力。  
虽然已经打败过众多蛮神，也并非第一次败于他人之手，但唯独芝诺斯，他给我的不只是身体上的伤痛，更是精神上的羞辱。  
我甚至宁愿他在第一次将我击败的时候就杀了我，不然我就不必在无数个夜晚惊醒，满脑子都是他摘下头盔时那冷漠的面容，挥之不去。  
所以说我真是世界上最善良的人了，竟然会去给自己的敌人收尸。  
不，我并不是想看他屁股是不是真的那么大。  
虽然我一直非常好奇就是了。

来到空中花园，夕阳沉沉地映红了整个天空，赤红色一如喷洒在面前的鲜血。想来我的胜利不过是几个小时之前的事，却恍如隔世。  
芝诺斯同我讲的那句话，我还是搞不懂。他这个人真的很奇怪，自顾自地就把我当做了挚友，着实有些恼人。至少我从未将他放在朋友的位置上，但又意外的理解他。  
这个人就算是死了也在我脑海里作乱，真叫人头痛。

大家都在地面上热热闹闹地庆祝，芝诺斯远不如他活着的时候引人注目，被丢在这里，无人问津。我并不同情他，莉瑟说的对，我们没能得到完全的胜利，被他逃了。  
芝诺斯就仰躺在那片红粉花丛中，这可能是他这辈子离花朵这样美丽的事物最近的时刻了。他躺在花丛中就像是睡着了一般，我俯下身去看，竟有种疯狂得不切实际的念头。  
大概是前几日星芒节的时候给孩子们讲故事的缘故，我脑海中全是那个睡王子的故事。公主吻醒了王子，幸福快乐地生活在一起了。

该死，芝诺斯真的是个王子！  
好在我不是公主，我是艾欧泽亚的英雄，是要迎娶公主的勇士。而芝诺斯最适合扮演的应该是故事中将王子掠走的恶龙。  
芝诺斯的嘴角还残留着干涸的血迹，这与我平时见到的血并无二致，却使我的目光难以移开。  
我可能是疯了，我真的很想俯身亲吻他嘴角的血痕，看他是否会睁开那双蓝眸，对我露出他狂妄的笑。  
人们冲破云霄的欢呼声，甚至酒杯碰撞的声音，都传不到这云霄的花园中。唯一打破了这寂静的是绚烂的烟火，映亮了蒙蒙黑的夜空。  
我俯身轻轻地亲吻芝诺斯冰冷的唇，鼻翼间充斥着鲜花的芬芳。烟花炸开的巨响仿佛是一种屏障，让人忘记自己所处的时间，空间，忘记身份，地位，一切的一切，有足够的胆量去做自己想做的事。  
十二神在上，我所爱的人是世人的仇敌，甚至连这冰冷的一吻都不被允许，这是否说明我的爱是一种罪过？

他已经不在了，这或许就是最好的答案。艾欧泽亚需要英雄，我的路途仍然遥远。  
我自认是个坚强的人，却着实忍不住借着夜色的掩护落了泪。光之战士是无所不能，是所向披靡，而他终究是一介凡人，有喜乐悲欢，有情不自禁。  
可我仍要忍住抽泣，生怕有人发现英雄对着魔鬼的尸身痛哭流涕。但或许十二神听到了我的发问，在我胡乱地擦着眼睛的时候，指缝间虚虚地透出澄澈的蓝光。剧烈的光芒使我睁不开眼，待我用模糊的视线，借着烟火缤纷的光看清发生了什么的时候，震惊得说不出一个字。  
芝诺斯他，居然变成了一个小孩子。  
好在他的衣服没有变小，我可以安心了，我并没有喜欢上一个屁股奇大的家伙，他只是裙撑选得不好。  
不，屁股不是重点。  
他好像，还活着。

我完全被这发展搞蒙了，简直分分钟想跳进以太奔流中去问问海德林这是怎么回事。一时间充斥我内心的并不是失而复得的喜悦，而是恐惧。芝诺斯没死，这是否意味着帝国的科学技术已经达到了新的高度？  
这到底是科学的进步还是母水晶的恶意，敬请收看下期《绝望的光战》。  
开玩笑的。

作为身经百战的光之战士，我强迫自己冷静下来，好好思考对策。  
现状是芝诺斯没死，并且变成了一个看起来不过十岁的小孩子，要不是我亲眼看着他变成这样，一定会以为是谁恶劣的玩笑。也就是说，这种匪夷所思的事情在大众看来是不可能的，我稍微放松了一些，至少变成小孩子的芝诺斯不会被群情激奋的人们抓去处死，他们根本不会相信这孩子是芝诺斯。  
可是芝诺斯那么大个......嗯，我是说，那么大个身子不见了，说什么也会引起大家的注意的。  
我不禁有些发愁。

高处不胜寒，入夜的空中花园更是有点寒冷。芝诺斯变成小孩子之后，身上的衣服就像个庞大的空壳，没什么保暖的作用。一阵晚风吹过，芝诺斯皱了皱眉，不自觉地打了个哆嗦，眼前的一切都让我很难把面前的小孩子同那个战斗狂魔联想到一起。  
不管怎么说，感谢十二神，或许这正是海德林给予我的新的恩惠。  
在芝诺斯选择自杀之后，过去的他已经死了。孩童向来是生命的代表，现在的芝诺斯，将会走上与过去完全不同的道路。  
我从芝诺斯的战甲上撕下那块红布，简单地把芝诺斯裹了起来。而后我将他的衣服点燃，火光在黑暗中与地上的篝火遥遥呼应，炽热的气息扑面而来。烈火很快就烧尽了，一阵风吹过，将布料的灰烬一把抓起，洋洋洒洒地飘向远方，只留下烧得发黑的铁甲在原地。  
我把芝诺斯抱在怀里，望着烟尘消散的方向，心想着要是有人问起，就当他被我烧得一干二净，挫骨扬灰了吧。

“啊，您在这里啊，英雄阁下！”  
我正偷偷摸摸地走在走廊中，希望不要有人注意到我的时候，突然耳边传来男人的声音。拳打泰坦脚踢罗波那的我居然吓得打了个哆嗦。而后强做镇定地停下脚步，将芝诺斯的脸藏在我怀中，回头道:“晚上好——有什么事吗？”  
青年和许多人一样，面对英雄时有着些许的紧张，他慌慌张张地同我对视了一眼，立刻移开了视线，有点结巴地道:“是莉瑟小姐……她见您这么久没有下来，让我上来叫您去参加庆功宴了。”  
“我知道了，”我点点头，“请告诉莉瑟，我去换件衣服就来。”  
“好、好的！”青年答到，正当我松了口气，他又像刚刚才发现我抱着一个人似的，悄悄看了好几眼，有些犹豫地问道:“冒昧地问一下……您怀里抱着的是……？如果是伤员，请让我送他去治疗，您尽快去参加庆功宴吧！”  
我面不改色地撒谎道:“不是伤员，只是个孩子，可能是被帝国军抓来当奴役的那些人的孩子吧。他睡着了，就让我把他带下去休息吧。”  
“哎？可这里是那个芝诺斯的空中花园……怎么会允许小孩子……”  
青年的认真真的使我非常头痛了。好在这时候芝诺斯动了动，我连忙竖起食指示意年轻人不要出声，用口型告诉他我先走了，然后我抱着芝诺斯，几乎是落荒而逃般地跑向传送水晶。

芝诺斯似乎有转醒的迹象，我不得不把他抱得更紧一点，生怕他醒来大展拳脚，让别人注意到我人贩子一样的行为。  
好在大家都沉迷在快乐的庆典中，没人注意到阴暗的小巷中穿梭的人影。我闪进了自己的房间，悄悄点亮屋内的床头灯，将芝诺斯放在床上，替他盖好被子。芝诺斯皱着眉，似乎梦见了什么不愉快的事情。  
老实说我并不知道该如何处理接下来的事情。我喜欢芝诺斯这件事本身就是错误的，甚至我自己也无数次地反省，却又抗拒不了他对我的吸引。作为光之战士，战斗是我的职责，也是我的天性。芝诺斯身上展现出的纯粹的斗志与强大的力量对我来说就像是毒品。

特别是和夕雾暗杀他那次，那天夜晚延夏下着淅淅沥沥的雨，他狠狠地将我打倒在地之后，我的视线被血与雨水遮成一片模糊。

“太无趣了……”  
雨水从他的脸颊滑落，金色长发被打湿，贴在他的肩甲上。我心中充满了不甘，咬牙切齿地怒视着他，他却一个眼神都吝于施舍给我。不知道出于什么心态，他拔出了贴着我脖颈插在地面上的妖刀，接下来却并没有将我斩杀。我觉得他在侮辱我，并且暗自发誓，定要胜过他，让他后悔今天的决定。

那段时间，什么解放延夏、解放阿拉米格之类的“大事”都被我抛之脑后，我每天满脑子只有一个念头:  
“我要胜过芝诺斯。”  
我们两个都是彻头彻尾的野兽，只有力量相当，才有拼个你死我活的机会。  
我起初并没有意识到，我每天内心恨恨地想着要胜过芝诺斯的时候，脑海里充斥的画面却是他摘下头盔那一瞬的惊为天人。  
后来我发觉这不对劲的时候，已经彻底陷进了这注定不会被祝福的感情之中了。

“英雄阁下，您在屋里吗？莉瑟小姐说您再不来大家就要开吃啦！”  
门外有人带着点醉意地喊道。我这才从回忆中醒神，连忙道:“我这就来了！不用等我，你们先吃吧。”  
说着我赶紧站起身来，打算换身宽松轻快的衣服去参加庆功宴。卸下手甲，铁甲与桌面接触时发出一声闷响，我不得不回头地看了一眼芝诺斯，还好没有吵醒他。接下来的动作被我刻意放轻，卸下胸甲后，我将紧身上衣也脱下，今天的战斗使我出了很多汗，贴身的衣物当时都湿透了。

赤裸着上身，我从镜中看到自己身上的伤口，过去的伤痛终将成为英雄的勋章。  
我的手不自觉地抚上右肩，那里是之前暗杀芝诺斯那次留下的，伤口不深，当时却疼的要命。如今那里只留下一道浅白的痕迹，却像是芝诺斯给我留下的难以消除的烙印。  
有一瞬间我似乎听到了芝诺斯的声音，我下意识地看向他，他还没醒。我一边暗自嘲笑自己疑神疑鬼，一边扣好衬衫的扣子。再不去庆功宴，莉瑟他们怕是要担心了。虽然很放心不下芝诺斯，但是还是得先去露个面。

我坐在床边，看着面前小小的芝诺斯，心情复杂。虽然他冷酷无情，手段残忍，横行霸道，但我想，到目前为止我还是喜欢着他的。他自杀时带给我的冲击太大，以至于我见到芝诺斯的时候只想亲吻他，尽管我知道这不对。  
现在亦是如此。  
不过我觉得给一个孩子的亲吻应该降落在除了嘴唇之外的位置，于是我俯身轻轻地亲了亲芝诺斯的脸，而后我捂着突然间莫名发热的脸颊，飞快地逃出门去。

屋内。  
光之战士耷拉着猫耳朵浑身冒着蒸汽冲出去的瞬间，躺在床上的芝诺斯慢慢地睁开双眼，他抬起手摸了摸刚刚被光之战士亲吻过的脸颊，露出了有些意外的表情。

阿拉米格被帝国占领了二十年，物资匮乏，庆功宴上最好的东西也不过是乌尔达哈提供的几瓶名酒。我作为功臣中最后一个到场的，还没来得及坐下，手中已经被莉瑟塞进一个酒杯，众人不依不饶要我先自罚一杯。实在拿他们没办法，我只得将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
酒过三巡。  
一杯倒的阿尔菲诺趴在我肩膀上抽抽搭搭的哭了半天，嘴里叽里咕噜地用精灵语不知道说了点什么，后来又开始胡乱地背咒语，召唤出了满地的水晶莫古力。趁着世界还没有被库啵淹没，阿莉塞只得先离席，追着那些飞得巨快的库啵们把它们一个个变没。  
劳班他们和三大军团的人倒是毫不意外的能喝，这会仍然兴致高昂，一边回忆着战争中惊险刺激的时刻，一边互相灌酒。  
莉瑟和艾默里克似乎在交流管理国家方面的事情，两个人没有多喝，却都坏心眼的来给我灌了几杯。不过我光之战士大场面见得多了，喝点小酒不在话下。  
......好像我上次喝多了之前也是这么想的。  
——  
觥筹交错，光之战士趴在桌子上拉着阿尔菲诺的手不放，非要他变个水晶陆行鸟出来。阿尔菲诺没理他，似乎是睡着了。  
夜色已经十分浓厚，晴空中繁星闪烁。大部分人都抱着酒瓶子躺倒在地上，仰望着阿拉米格的夜空和朋友说着醉话，聊着聊着便睡过去了。  
艾默里克见光之战士有了倦意，又怕他被夜风吹得头痛，便打算将他扶回房间休息。刚好阿莉塞打着哈欠把阿尔菲诺扛在肩上带走了，艾默里克弯腰想扶起光之战士的时候，一旁走来一个体格健壮的男子，帮了他一把。  
“伊修加德的贵客，您这些天也辛苦了，在下是攻城先锋队的副队长，请让我将英雄阁下送回屋中吧。”  
艾默里克确实是很疲倦了，他借着火光仔细地看了看男人的脸庞，想起自己的确曾在会议时见过他。一旁的露琪亚也劝他早点休息，艾默里克便点点头，道:“麻烦你了。”

男子扶着光之战士走在略显颓败的阿拉米格建筑之中，见四周没什么人，他便轻轻吹了声口哨。只见拐角处走出一个穿着民族服装的少女，怯生生地望着这边。  
待少女跑近，不由得瞪大了眼，惊喜地道：“兄长......你真的把英雄阁下带来了！”  
“阿苏娜，一会就由你服侍他就寝，懂吗？”男子严肃地道，“以光之战士的性格，他一定会对你负责。所以明天早上太阳升起后，你就是英雄未来的妻子，我们的家族也能重新获得原本的地位，现在你是我们全家的希望了。”  
少女红着脸点点头，望着光之战士的目光中带着期望和倾慕。

阿苏娜帮着哥哥搀扶着光之战士，来到他暂住的房间前。胜利后的狂欢使阿拉米格的警戒很大程度的放松了，英雄本身的强大也使得大家下意识地认为巡逻到此只是对英雄的打扰。这就使阿苏娜兄妹的计划实现得格外轻松。男子拍了拍妹妹的肩膀，阿苏娜点点头，扶着光之战士进了漆黑一片的房间。  
光之战士毕竟是个男人，即使看着不大强壮，却也超出了一个瘦弱少女能够负担的。阿苏娜费力地将对方放在床上，反身去点灯火的时候，忽然听闻耳边似乎传来窗棱碰撞的声音，她原本就紧绷着神经，此时更是吓了一跳，她抖着手举灯照了一圈，却什么都没发现。阿苏娜松了口气，将屋内近床的灯点亮，  
阿苏娜起身去拿了块布巾浸湿，而后坐在床边，在暗黄的灯光下，她看向光之战士，猫魅族的战士有着一对与头发同色的黑色猫耳，此时安静地垂着。耳朵的主人还没睡熟，有些迷糊地动来动去，意外地有些孩子气。阿苏娜曾远远地望到过战场上的光之战士，男人穿着骑士的装束，凭借一面小圆盾灵活地挡下各种攻击，他战斗的姿态简直像是一种艺术，海德林赐予的天赋使他战无不胜，攻无不克。  
她轻轻地用布巾擦拭着光之战士的脸颊，这是一个战场神话一样的男人，此时却像个孩子一样躺在她面前不老实地翻身乱动，令人忍俊不禁。阿苏娜放下布巾，灭掉屋内除了床头灯外所有的灯火，轻轻颤抖的双手触碰到光之战士的前襟，替他解开衣扣。这是无数少女的梦中情人，而他即将成为她的丈夫，虽然做法卑鄙，但是为了家族，为了荣誉，以及她自己，她都会全心全意地照顾对方，成为英雄背后的女人。

光之战士紧皱着眉头，口中不断地嘟囔着什么。阿苏娜解开他的上衣，俯身亲吻他右肩的伤口。光之战士受重伤的消息总是会被传得飞快，她知道这伤口那是那个魔鬼留下的，那个令无数阿拉米格人恨得牙痒，恨不得将他千刀万剐的帝国皇太子芝诺斯。  
而这个男人今天刚刚打败了那个看起来无法战胜的芝诺斯，成为了全阿拉米格的英雄。魔鬼死后仍被唾弃，而英雄注定流芳百世。她发自内心地感到骄傲，她的丈夫竟会是如此完美的人。

“Zeno......”  
光之战士不安地动了动，呼吸也变得急促起来，阿苏娜刚脱去自己的外衣，她有些紧张地熄灭最后一盏灯，屋内仅仅留下明亮的月光自窗外透入。光之战士睁开眼时看到的是一片昏暗的房间，被酒精麻痹的大脑还有些迟钝，但他闻到身边淡淡的香气，下意识地觉得不对。而当那双柔软而纤细的手扶上他肩膀时，光之战士突然惊醒，推开了身边的女人。

“你是谁！”光之战士斥道，“你......他在哪？”  
阿苏娜心下一惊，又期望他仍然不清醒，她大着胆子回答道：“是我......我在这里，我来看你了。”  
她不相信光之战士心中没有一个现在、或是曾经喜欢的女人，而她只需要卑劣地利用这份感情，明早便可以将一切责任推给醉酒。

可是光之战士听了，并没有丝毫犹豫，反而更清醒了一些。她第一次听到这个男人用这种严厉的语气质问道：“他在哪里？你做了什么！”  
阿苏娜被斥得一抖，眼中下意识地充满了泪水，她声音颤抖着答道：“您在说什么呀......英雄阁下，我是阿拉米格人，我是真心倾慕您......”  
光之战士有些粗鲁地甩开她伸过来的双手，胡乱地系上自己的衣扣，不管阿苏娜如何哀求，他都不为所动，疯狂地在屋内翻找着，重复着问着：“你在哪？芝.....你在哪？”

阿苏娜被他的举动吓到了，在墙边瑟缩着，她此时才意识到自己和兄长的计划有多么愚蠢和孤注一掷，这个男人是英雄，却不一定是一个圣人，他早就浑身沾满了鲜血，一旦变得疯狂，便是比那芝诺斯恐怖一百倍、一千倍的存在。可她又有些嫉妒光之战士此时心中挂念的人，于是阿苏娜小声地道：“您是做梦了吧......”  
只见光之战士猛地停了动作，他站在窗边，呆呆地望着眼前的明月繁星，被醉酒的头痛感包围，使他的记忆一时混乱得理不出头绪。他只记得夜晚空无一人的花海，和被淹没在其中的人......  
芝诺斯。  
他亲手一把火把芝诺斯烧成灰烬，沉默的吻和脸上冰凉的泪痕是英雄不能示于他人的秘密。  
光之战士愣愣地看着窗外，月光柔软而冰冷地照耀着光之战士英俊的脸庞，阿苏娜从未见过英雄脸上露出如此绝望而迷惘的表情。

“我.....是在做梦吗......”  
光之战士声音极轻地问道。  
没人回答他。


End file.
